Daughter of the Moon
by mOOnPrINCess7
Summary: Hey again!~ This is about a prophecy that entends to kill the princess and prince of un believers. Please Read and Review. I ll find you'll probably like it better than my last fiction.
1. Default Chapter

Hey!~ this is Moonprincess~my last story wasn't working out to well so I decided to work with this one, which I like better. It's basically the same story but with more of a plot and I think I'm writing better? I dunno. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I want at least 10 reviews a chapter. Not to hard huh??so please review!~if you don't I might cry!~haha!~oh yes I know that I have spell check and all but I CANT SPELL. So if you see misspelled words than…hehe…sry!~  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own saliormoon or the Sevenwater Trilogy!~If you like magic and such you would really enjoy this book. The author is Judiet Marillier and she brings such magic and love that it is amazing, but you must also have a great amount of imagination or you will not become the character and feel what she feels and that would ruin the whole experience. (A.N. yes I am only thirteen so I guess I don't know much but I at least know that I believe in magic for if their was no magic than the world would be quite bleak~hehe)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A beautiful blonde stepped out from behind the dark shadowed walkway. Bringing with her the true nature of innocence itself. Silently walking among the countless grains of pearly white sand. Trying to find her way of being, trying to get away from all distractions that made her doubt what would happen. For this girl never really truly belonged in this world. She knew this and knew no one could ever understood. The only belonging that showed her true heritage was her locket, her moon locket that was hidden under her clothing for no one to see. Being a free sprit like she was, you could never really tame her being. Her crystal clear blue eyes glowed like the moon itself, shimmering with purity but clouded with mystery.  
  
This child, for she was only fourteen, had a name of calmness for it was Serenity. On earth she shortened her name to Serena so she wouldn't be discovered by any lunarians or terians. Serenity has been living on earth now for one year in secret so the Queen of the Moon could not find her. 'I will never be found for I will be free like my ancestors before me. They never had to know what it felt like to be locked up like a creature of the wild.'  
  
She knew a very few people but those she did loved her and respected her. 'They don't need to know the truth of my origin for then they might feel obligated to return me. If that ever happens I don't know if I'd have the heart to leave them again.'  
  
For this Moon princess had a prophecy linked to her that she could never escape and this frightened her. A prophecy that everyone knew and everyone accepted. No one ever spoke of it for it was forbidden to speak of the child's doom in the kingdom because it only weakened her.  
  
"The Daughter of the Moon would be loved by an evil man that seeked to destroy all but she would never feel the same way towards him. He would have the name of the strongest being and would try to marry the princess and take her away from her home and everything she loved. The prince of the non-believers would come to her rescue and fight this man so that they she would not marry. He would die at the hands of this cruel man and the princess would not believe it or understand it. She would sacrifice everything she knew for him and so she would take the dagger that killed her very lover and shove it in her chest towards her heart. Than they would never be together but never be apart and all would come to destruction. For if they did not have the princess than the galaxy will never be ruled and fall into wrong hands."  
  
Serenity could see in the palace and knew when she was discovered "missing" and could feel the heartbreak in her mother. She also saw her guardians cry out tears, which she thought was impossible since they never really showed they cared. Seeing the mars princess, who carries the sign of the raven, wept for her surprised her for she had not even wept at her own sister's death.  
  
The search for the Moon princess was continued even to that day. For today was the child's birthday, the day she would became fifteen. Only one year away from what she ran away from. 'I will only marry a man I love and trust. I am not some slave or piece of valued property from which you can sell to the highest bidder. But if I am made to marry against this than I will never live long enough for to see destruction to my kingdom.'  
  
Today she was going to visit her friend Aisling a young beauty with auburn hair and big blue eyes. She had an uncontinuem (sp. This is not a word but I feel that it should be one…haha. So look it's a word!~) amount of love and energy. Every since she made her new life on earth, Aisling was always their for her, always by her side.  
  
She lived on an island called Conlai and was off the coast of Meyilaso. She loved but in a respect hated the endless nights that always seemed to call out her name wanting her to return to the place where she belonged. She would gaze out where the moon always shone and prayed that the prophecy would not come true. Even to the day they were still looking for her. Today of all days she watched for she had a sight of such and watched her family and friends grieve. But what hurt her most out of all was all of them in her bedroom placing gifts on her bed. From all over the galaxy they were sending gifts for the princess to remain well.  
  
Seeing herself in this bed grieved her for she left. But in the way she felt was cruel in a way. She made herself go in a coma and left her body there but gently easing her spirit leave and so now she really wasn't the Daughter of the moon, Princess Serenity. Something lesser than that. So now her friends and family on the moon thought she fell into a coma and never thought of coming after her. They were still searching for her in my mind. Using any find of magic or technology possible. But still to a lost that she would not come out of the coma.  
  
She knew that soon she would return since she left one week from her last birthday. She would have to return or she would die altogether, Soul and body. 'Maybe I can find some way around it and won't go home.' Either way she was ready to tell them all of her true self at her party. 'How can I ever part with these friends?' But than she started to weep, a weep that started from the inner of her soul. 'How could I have ever parted with the others either than?'  
  
When she started to walk back to her house, noticing the sun rising from the ocean. But walking back she saw something that frightened everything in her soul, frightened everything in her heart. For she saw the lunarian guards all over the place. 'They've found me, they're going to take me home and I haven't even said good bye………'  
  
  
  
You like my story?!?!?!well if you did please read and review. Remember my rule!!~I'll probably have a story out two every week maybe. Depends on you……… 


	2. Author in need!

Hey!!! I got tha BIGGEST writers block!!! Please help me out!!! I got part of the chapter but NOT NEAR enough!!! Hopefully some nice people put there will review or email me!!!!*wink*sry this is so short but I got exams!~ So please send me replies on how to fix or continue my story of serenity.  
  
3  
  
MoonBunny 


End file.
